


The Third is a Charm (It's a child!)

by Viet_joker



Series: Honey, I Zapped the Cars [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ArraFrost, F/M, Gen, Jeemaro - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, didn't know there was a tag for them, ish, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was finally getting a hang of it, using his new found magic that is. He was sure this was going to work perfectly, until Derek practically barks at him and caused him to lose his concentration.<br/>.<br/>How was he supposed to know that the spell he was working on was going to turn the cars into human? For the record, it wasn't his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third is a Charm (It's a child!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/gifts).



> So, i promised a fic for ArraFrost, and decided to make it her birthday present, although i believe i am late. D: I promised her a Jeemaro fic, and decided for the additional crack and slipped little Porsche in there too. I hope you like it! Sorry if it has some errors in there. I apologize if it's rather short too. 
> 
> Happy (Belated) Birthday, Arra! :D

Derek is starting to doubt Deaton’s teachings.  Stiles, with the continuing growth of his magic had begun training under Deaton (who really insisted he should teach Stiles).

Stiles was still relatively new to all of this and liked to dabble into it from the books Deaton lent him and taught himself after the breathing exercises and the other beginning things Stiles had to learn before touching his magic (“ _isn’t it already touching me though Deaton?”)._

The boy had his moments where he would ‘slip’.

In other words, Stiles messes up a lot and it backfires and explodes in his face. Not face melting explosion, but flashes and smoke up and a force that pushes him back and everything around it. Messy, messy so he locks himself in the basement mostly or everyone take cover or clears the room when he starts a spell.

Stiles was offended that everyone flinched when he uses his magic.

Other things happen, some things catch a bit on fire (Stiles was sincerely sorry to Derek about that), some things will levitate, etc. Most of the time it was alright, he understood and didn’t let it get it to him. He'd calm the boy down from the self hate the boy always spews out and urged him to do it somewhere more secluded, more quiet. 

This time though, Derek didn't know what to do or say this time.

 

Everyone was outside on the porch. Humans watched as each werewolf sparred with one another; some occasionally tried to jump their alpha but failed in doing so.

Allison was sharpening her arrows as usually. Danny was still working on their bestiary and setting up the new program just for them. Lydia was painting her nails, since she had nothing else better to do, and Stiles seemed really bored staring.

The boy had nothing else better to do. An idea came to Stiles.

This was a perfect time to practice his magic.

He crossed his legs (he found that this was a good way to focus his magic) and brought his fingers together and started his breathing. Stiles felt his magic concentrating, flowing into his hands.

He felt comfortable, no danger, nobody screaming, no tension in the air. The slight wind was nice too.

Stiles was trying to create just a small orb of energy so he could randomly fire at someone. He would love to smile and giggle that this was actually working, something in the pit of his stomach told him this was working and it was just a _feeling_ he had that this would work.

Stiles opened his eyes a bit to take a peek. The orb was getting a bit bigger, almost to a point where it curved around his hands. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

It was until that moment something had to ruin it.

Allison was sharpening her arrows when she looked up to take in the sight for a moment. She turned slightly from her leaning position on the porch and then she saw Stiles.

Who at the moment had a seriously large… _orb_ in his hands. She had a feeling Stiles didn’t know about the pulsations it had also.

She elbowed Danny next to her, who reflexively elbowed her back harder. Her hand slipped and she cut her palm that was sharpening the arrow.

“Oh, shoot.” She said as she held it closed. Danny looked over and set his tablet down.

“That was a reflex, I’m so sorry, Jackson does that to me a lot.” He took her palm in his hand and inspected it. “It…doesn’t look like it needs stitches?” he grimaced as Allison hissed in pain. “Why’d you do that when you had an arrow in your hands?”

“Stiles.” She motioned over to the boy with her head. Danny gave her a confused expression and looked at him.

“I never see him do that before, except for that one time when he blew himself back and knocked things over.” He whispered. “I don’t know if I should be impressed or scared.”

“He’s pretty focused, so shut up.” Lydia murmured to the both of them.

The blood coming out of Allison’s palm, although thankfully it wasn’t excessive, had alerted the werewolves. Scott was the first one to notice. He stopped and whipped his head over to Allison’s direction.

“I smell blood.” Isaac panted when Scott stopped.

“It’s Allison; she cut her hand on her Arrow. I’ll be ri—” Scott finally Stiles, who had a seriously big orb in his hands. Allison and Danny were looking over at him. Lydia continued on her nails, although she was just as alerted as them.

“Oh god, what’s he doing this time?” Isaac said as he saw Stiles.

“I don’t know. Should we stop him?”

“Stiles! You know magic only in the basement or when nobody else is around!” Derek’s voice boomed out. Stiles jumped at the sudden voice, losing his concentration. His hands flinched in different directions, causing the orb to shake madly.

Stiles looked down at the orb, cursing. “Dammit, this is gonna hurt.” The orb shined brightly and split across the front. The force had blown Stiles back and into the wooden door. He didn’t go through the door, but made a pretty decent hole in it.

Danny, Lydia and Allison had flown back as well. Lydia had flown off the steps and scraped her knee, Danny had tumbled off, but was alright. Allison’s arrows had managed to knick her skin.

The werewolves braced themselves against the force. They saw the orbs fly off, a few hitting the humans. Some had hit them as well, Jackson taking a hit, Boyd and Erica. The others managed to dodge out of the way.

“Fuck— _Stilinski!”_ Jackson growled out.

“Guys! Get out of the way!” Danny shouted. The werewolves turned back to see what he was pointing at. They saw the orbs hit the cars, the Camaro, the Jeep, and the Porsche.

They turned and started to run and felt the force of the wind behind them throttle them forward. They heard a high pitch sound that caused them to groan out in pain. The werewolves shut their eyes in pain at the incredibly bright light.

What seemed like forever, the screeching noise stopped. The werewolves ears still rang out.

“Oh god, that noise.” Erica complained.

“My teeth ache.” Isaac complained. He opened his eyes slowly. The light stopped. Well, the magical light.

Derek recovered pretty quick and got up. “Stiles! Enough is enough!” he growled at the boy. He looked over to him and saw the boy almost through the door. He was pale and unconscious. “Dammit Stiles.”

“Allison!” Scott got up, a bit woozy, but made it to the girl. He had seen her large gash on her palm and the arrows knick her when she was pushed back. He carefully inspected her. She moaned a bit, coming to.

“Augh, what was that?” She sat up.

“Stiles.” He simply said. He looked at her palm, hoping to leech away her pain. He was surprised when he looked at her palm, nothing was there. He gave her a weird look as lifted her leg to see the little cuts on there but didn’t find anything.

“Sco—Scott!” she yelped. “What are you doing!”

“You—the cuts are gone.” He said. She gave him an odd look and inspected the one on her palm, only to find it not there.  She stopped for a moment.

“I feel fine.” She muttered.

“That’s good?”

“No, no. I didn’t feel really well. That’s why I just sat back and watched today, but I feel fine now. Better actually.” She paused and slowly pieced things together.  She got up and went over to Lydia. “Lydia are you okay?”

“No, I’m not! I scraped my knee and my new skirt has a stain now that better come off.” she stuck her hand out to Scott and waited. “Well? Aren’t you going to help me up?”

“Oh, oh.” He took her hand and pulled her up.

“Lydia, how do you feel?” Allison asked.  Lydia looked at her as if she was stupid.  She looked down to her knee, expecting to find damage there, but didn’t.

“I swear I scraped my knee, I felt the pain.” She felt her knee, finding it perfectly fine.

“I think Stiles just did a healing spell.” Allison said, grinning.

“You guys alright?” Scott hollered over to everyone else. 

“I ache.” Danny said.

“My ears still ring.” Isaac complained.

“I’m fine.” Boyd was propped up on his elbows.

“I’m good.” Erica said.

“Fine.” Derek growled as he made his way over to Stiles. He crouched and carefully pulled the boy out from the door. “Stiles?” he shook him gently. Derek started pulling the wood out of the boy’s skin, thanking that some weren’t so deep.

“I am going to skin him!” Jackson got up from the ground.

“Stiles?” Derek patted the boy’s cheek a few times. “Dammit, we need to go to Deaton’s.” He announced as he gathered the boy in his arms.  Derek made his way down the steps of the porch and made his way to his car.

To find his car isn’t there.

Except for a naked guy with black hair.

“What the—” he noticed that there was two other naked people. One, where the jeep used to be, replaced by a blue haired boy. Off to the other side, where Jackson’s Porsche used to be was not a guy, but a girl. A small girl with short wavy grey hair.

Things were scattered around them, books, backpack, and lacrosse gear.

“Where the hell is my car?!” Jackson said as soon as he noticed his Porsche was missing. This seemed to gain the little naked girl’s attention. She perked up and ran over to Jackson pretty quickly. She stopped in front of him and stared at Jackson. Jackson froze in place.

Everyone stared in shock, except for Erica and Lydia, who eyed the man with black hair.

Scott pulled his phone out and dialed Deaton.

_“Scott?”_

“Deaton, we’re going to need you over here, pronto.”

_“What happened?”_

“I…don’t know. Stiles did something with his magic and I’m not really sure what happened.”

_“Can you elaborate on what happened?”_

“I think Stiles just turned the cars into humans.”

 _“…I’ll be over in just a few.”_ Deaton said and hung up.

“Deaton’s coming over.” He said to Derek, who nodded. 

“Everyone inside, Erica and Isaac, find something for them to wear.” He ordered. Scott opened the door for Derek and Stiles.  Derek started to swear. “Swear to god if you weren’t unconscious I would kill you right now.” He grumbled to himself.

 

Erica hummed as she went through Derek’s clothes, which mostly consisted of all neutral colors. A few dark colors were starting to appear in his wardrobe. She was glad.

She pulled out some simple black jeans and a black sleeveless hoodie that had two pockets in the front she saw in the back of his closet. She grinned as she pulled that out.

Erica went over to Derek’s dresser and took out some socks and a pair of briefs.

“Everything is black, dear lord.” She muttered. She turned around to see the guy standing there in front of the mirror, moving his limbs.

“Camaro, put these on.” She said as she set them down onto Derek’s bed. He turned and walked over to the clothes, bending sown slightly to grab them. Erica stared at his ass. “You do know how to put them on right?” she wondered. He nodded and pulled the black underwear out and slipped them on. “Alright then.”

 

Isaac went through his clothes, tossing a few shirts that were obviously too large for the boy’s frame. He already found a pair of his old gray gym shorts. The elastic band didn’t wear off yet, fortunately.  The boy would have to go on without underwear because Isaac is definitely the kind to not share that.

Isaac went out of his closet and through his dresser, finding an old shirt that shrunk in the washer. It was white, with navy blue short sleeves. He shrugged, finding nothing else that would possibly fit.

Isaac turned around to the boy, who stared at himself in the mirror in odd fascination. “Uh, Jeep?” he said. The boy responded by turning his head to him. “Try these on. Do you know how to put them on?” He nodded. Isaac sighed in relief. “Okay, I’ll be out here.” he walked out of his room and stood, sagging in relief. He turned to see Erica peering inside, smiling at the view she probably was enjoying.

“Erica, quit staring at him.” Isaac said. She turned to him and pouted.

“Party pooper.” She said.

 

Deaton had come faster than they thought. He arrived at the Hale house in a matter of ten minutes after Scott hung up. Derek was standing next to where Stiles was laying in the recliner. He was awake, although weak.

The vet was inspecting Stiles, hearing his heart rate and counting his pulse.

Scott and the others sat around and waited for the vet to say something. Jackson was still pissed at the fact that his precious Porsche was gone and replaced with a human version— a tiny, human version.

Well the Porsche was small so that was understandable.

The girl had Erica’s long shirt she kept at the hale house when she crashed there.  She sat between Lydia and Jackson.

Deaton gave one final hum before taking his stethoscope off. “Your weak, pulse is fairly slow, but you should recover.” He looked at Stiles. “What exactly happened?”

“I got bored.” Stiles shrugged. “Everyone was doing their own thing so I did mine. I was doing fine up until Derek scared the shit out of me.” he jabbed at Derek’s direction. Derek rolled his eyes.

“You mess up every time you start a spell.”

“It’s because everyone distracts me all the time!” Stiles protested. “I swear I felt it in my gut that it was going perfectly well.” Deaton nodded and turned to the others.

“Can anyone else describe what they saw?”

 “He had this light orb in his hands that pulsated and grew.” Allison said. Everyone looked at her as she continued on. “Before, I accidentally split my palm open.” She showed her palm to the vet. “It’s gone. I think he did a healing spell.” Danny nodded at this as well.

“That’s what I was aiming for.” Stiles grinned.

“That doesn’t explain why my car is now a child.” Jackson said angrily.

“It shouldn’t.” Deaton said. He got up sighed. “I think what you did Stiles, wasn’t a healing spell, but an energy transfer spell. A healing spell would require more time. You most likely tapped into the wrong source and turned the healing spell into an energy one.”

“What’s the difference?” Stiles asked.

“The energy spell is quicker when the user has no time for a healing spell, like an emergency spell. The energy spell is quick and effective, but can be dangerous when the user isn’t careful, especially for a beginner.”

“Why’s it so dangerous?” Isaac asked as he leaned onto the wall. Erica went over and sat next to Boyd. Isaac watched as the boy, as Jeep, went over to Stiles and sat on the floor beside him. The boy looked concerned as he looked at Stiles, who was pale and tired. The Camaro just went over to Derek and stood by his side.

“It’s dangerous because the energy being transferred comes from the user itself. It draws out their life force and it’s transferred to whoever the user gives it to.”

“So the energy turned the cars into humans?” Boyd asked.

“It shouldn’t have.” Deaton gave Stiles a perplexed look.  “I need to make some calls and ask about that.”

“Can you explain to me why on earth mine is the only one that’s a child?!” Jackson raised his voice.

“It depends on how you treat the car, in my opinion.” Deaton answered Jackson. “From what I see, you probably treated your car as one of your prized possession and cared for it a lot.”

“You mean treating it like his precious baby.” Danny said.

“Precisely. Derek, as what I see, treats it no other than his equal and pushes a lot at time, which gives you the reason why it looks most similar to him. Stiles most likely treat his as an equal and babys his from time to time as well.”

“What you’re saying is that Jackson treats his as a baby, Derek treats his as a brother, and Stiles treats his as a little brother?” Erica said.

“In more simple terms, yes.” Deaton got up and gathered his stuff. “Now, I’m going to go and make some calls and see what I find.”

“Wait, what do we do with this?” Jackson asked. Deaton looked at him.

“They’re human now. They function as other humans would. Take care of them as any other humans. I do recommend to lie low about this though, not for their safety, but for Stiles.” He said in a serious tone.  “Ah, Stiles?”

“Yeah?” Stiles said sleepily.

“You need to stay away from using magic until I say so.” He grinned before he shut the door.

“What—wait why?” Stiles asked but the man left already. “Oh my god, are you serious?”

 “What the hell now?” Jackson groaned as he slumped into the couch. Porsche turned to him and decided to sit in his lap.

“I wonder.” Allison said. “Did you guys have to put on the clothes for them like Lydia had to for…Porsche?” she asked Isaac and Erica. “Just curious.”

“No, Camaro knew how to put them on.” She shrugged and looked at Isaac.

“Jeep knew too. Why?”

“Porsche didn’t know how to.” she said.

“Probably because she’s a child?” Lydia said.

“She’s 2009! She should be older, shouldn’t she?” Jackson said.

“Mine came out in 1982. Derek’s came out in 2010.” Stiles said. He turned to Camaro. “You look the oldest, how’d you learn to dress yourself?” he asked. The man didn’t respond. “Do you know how to talk?”

“Reverse order.” Jeep perked up. Stiles looked at the boy.

“Reverse order?” Stiles said. Jeep nodded.

“When you two take each other’s clothes off, I used that and reversed it and put the clothes on.” Camaro finished. Jeep nodded enthusiastically. Everyone stared at Camaro and then at Derek and Stiles.

Stiles, although pale, blushed. Derek had a hand over his eyes, but everyone could see the tips of his ears turning red.

“Wait, if that’s the case, shouldn’t Porsche know how to put them on then?” Isaac pointed at her.

“We never—” Jackson looked at the small girl. “—did that in the car.” He mumbled. The others were surprised. 

“I’m shocked.” Danny said.

“I wouldn’t let him. If you hadn’t noticed, the Porsche was too small to be doing anything in there.” Lydia hummed.

Derek sighed. “It’s getting late. Everyone can stay here and we can talk about this tomorrow.” Everyone nodded.

“What about them?” Scott asked.

“I have a spare room they can sleep in. Bed’s big enough for them.” Derek gestured to the three new comers to the hale house.  He went and gathered Stiles in his arms and made his way up the stairs. You three, follow me.” He said to Jeep, Camaro and Porsche.

Jeep smiled as he saw Derek holding Stiles in his arms. He followed behind the man, Camaro behind him.

“Porsche can bunk with Jackson and I.” Lydia said. “I’m not about to let her bunk with those two.” She flipped her hair as she got up. “Let’s go Jackson, I’m tired.” She said.

Jackson grumbled as he picked the girl up and followed after Lydia.

The others just sighed and went up to the rooms.

As the other went to their rooms, Derek finally showed them theirs.

“Don’t even think about doing anything.” Derek told his Camaro and Stiles’ Jeep. They looked at each other and nodded before going into the spare room.

Derek glared at them and went into his room. He tugged his shoes off with his feet and made his way to his bed and put Stiles down. Derek began undressing the boy, starting with his several layers of clothes and tossed them on the floor. He unbuttons the jeans and slipped those off, slipping his socks off also.

After he was done, he slipped the boy under the blanket and started to strip his clothes off, leaving himself in his black briefs. He turned the light off and crawled under the blanket next to Stiles. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in, spooning the boy. He nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, letting out a breath of relief that Stiles’ heart was finally back to normal. Derek tangled his legs around the boy’s and fell asleep in all the warmth. He let the boy’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
